A cooking fiasco?
by Mooncloudpanther
Summary: So, this is for Werepirechick's contest for her fanfiction 'After Spartoi, Next Generation'-which is an awesome fanfic. I hope you like it Werepire! Umm... Blair is a bit suggestive at the end if you have a dirty mind... be warned... I mostly did this for the fun of it (seriously, I had way to much fun typing this up...)


Cooking Fiasco?

* * *

Jada was sitting on the couch, legs draped over the right arm, eating a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting and red heart and star sprinkles. Emmie had made a dozen of them earlier, and in Jada's opinion, they tasted just as good as the bakery's.

Jamie was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and sighed. He couldn't cook to save his life. Actually, it kind of bothered him. The Vinson family was very influential in the cooking world, one of the biggest industries... and his food always came out blackened, burned, and charred. Sure, he wasn't overly fond of his family, but was it too much to ask for to be able to cook?

The purple haired cat in human form looked and saw Jamie sighing. Blair _almost_ snickered, but elbowed Emmie and gestured to the albino's distressed meister instead. Jamie wasn't a bad kid. "Maybe you should go find out what's bothering him?" The question was more of a demand that left no room for argument.

"Fine," Emmie muttered reluctantly. She stood up from the center of the couch, gently moving Jada's head off of her lap to be replaced by Blair, and aproached her brunette meister. "What's eating at you?"

Her meister's blue eyes drifted to her, "Nothing, I'm fine." He lied, and it was obvious.

She growled and dragged him into the kitchen, grabbing him by the collar and yanked him forward. "Jamie... spill it."

"No, really, it's noth-" Emmie turned her left fore-arm into a scythe. "Alright! Alright." Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just... as you know... I can't cook to save my life..." He let his sentence trail with a downward reflection.

Emmie frowned and reverted her arm back to normal, "That's it? That bothers you?"

"I know, it's stupid..." The scythe face-palmed herself at what her meister just admitted.

She dropped her hand and sighed. Then she said something that surprised herself, "I could help you."

"You could? Wait... you _would?_ You would actually hep me rather than see me squirm?" Jamie asked in almost-disbelief.

The albino decided to stick with it, "Sure... if you want..." Jamie's eyes lit up, and Emmie found herself smiling.

* * *

_Later..._

"Now we have to add the eggs..." Emmie was saying, handing two eggs to her assistant, Jamie Vinson (queue dramatic music, lights, and etc.)

"And stir them in?" Jamie asked, accepting the eggs. he cracked them on the counter, per Emmie's instruction, and added them to their bowl. Grabbing the blend, which was already plugged in and all set to go, he blended the eggs into the chocolate pre-made powder (this is easy, make it at home cake. So the eggs and water-or milk- are all they need to add, the milk and water have already been added, mind you), which caused a bit of a mess before Emmie gently took the blender from him and showed him how to do it.

When she finished blending she put the blending utensils in the sink and turned around to look at her partner. She couldn't help but laugh at the chocolate batter on Jamie's face. And he was a bit jealous that none was on Emmie. That was, until he playfully used a fork to splatter some on her. "Jamie!" She protested at the batter that got in her white hair, "That's it!" She used a rather large spoon to catapult some at Jamie. This went on until there was no batter left, the kitchen was a disaster, and they were covered in chocolate.

It was at that moment a tired and mostly nude Blair decided to walk in. "Wha-?" Her face held shock and she stared at the weapon and her meister. "Is this.. chocolate cake batter?" Blair asked, using her index finger to wipe some of off Jamie's face. The cat then proceeded to lick her finger. "Yum, this tastes good!"

"Aunty Blair... get out. We have to clean this mess up."

"I suggest licking each other clean! The batter is amazing you two!" Blair said, winking mischievously as she left the kitchen.

"Wait... did she say_ each other?"_ Jamie asked incredulously.

Emmie's face blanched. "There is no _way _I would ever lick you!"

"I wouldn't lick you _either!"_ Jamie agreed.

The scythe proceeded to wipe some of the chocolate of her face and eat it. "But she is right, this batter is delicious!"

* * *

_**So, this was for Werepirechick's fanfiction 'After Spartoi, Next Generation', which is just plain awesome. Okay, this is for her contest. I decided I'd do a little cooking fiasco fluff where Emmie is helping Jamie... I hope I succeeded with my intentions...**_


End file.
